1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo-carrying trailers having moveable beds, and particularly to tilt-bed trailers which may be raised and lowered manually by means of a lift bar serving as a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manually-operated tilt bed trailers vary considerably in size and load capacity, but most are in the small to intermediate sizes. The problem common to all tilt-bed designs is to provide means to efficiently lower the bed to a loading position, i.e, in contact with the ground, and then to raise the bed back to a loaded position for towing.